1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording, storage and reproducing system and, more particularly, to a recording, storage and reproducing system for copy processing of information data recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Reproducing systems for compressing video data or audio data and recording the same on a disk-shaped recording medium (rather than on a magnetic tape) have been developed. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Hei 11-259992, for example, a method is disclosed for preliminarily reserving an area for post-recording on a disk.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-100016 discloses a method for copying data between disks, i.e., copying recorded data from one disk-shaped recording medium to another. In particular, the application discloses a method for selecting and then serially copying a plurality of content from a source disk and associated management information to a destination disk. In addition, a method for selecting and copying a plurality of folders each including a plurality of files to another disk is also known.
When a plurality of content recorded on separate areas of a disk are serially reproduced, the pickup head of the reproducing system has to be lifted and moved from one area to the other. Therefore, when a plurality of content are copied to a destination disk, it may be difficult to serially reproduce the content from the destination disk to another disk, depending on the physical recording positions of the recorded data.
Also, in cases where a plurality of content recorded on a destination disk are to be serially reproduced, a waiting time might occur. The waiting time is caused by a location that joins one content to another. Thus, the results of reproducing from the destination disk and the source disk are different.